Summer Day
by FifiDoll
Summary: A fill for Emilie, based off of the words sun, magic, kiss, dance, and funny. Blaine comes over to visit Kurt, but he's not home yet. Instead he ends up giving dance lessons to Finn in the hot summer sun. FLUFF


**Written for poire_gourmande over at LJ.**

**Summer Day**

Finn had just gotten comfortable on the sofa, a Cleveland Indians baseball game in the last inning on television, when the doorbell rang. He was home alone and as much as he wanted to just ignore it, he couldn't. Grumbling, Finn stood and wandered over to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Blaine. "Hey Blaine," Finn said, looking around awkwardly. "Um…Kurt's not here."

"Oh," Blaine frowned. "Do you know when he'll be back? He told me to pick him up at 1."

Finn glanced at the clock on the wall to his right and saw that it was already 1:15. He shrugged and said, "I don't know. He's out shopping with Mercedes. You can come in and wait for him inside if you want."

"Thanks," Blaine nodded, following Finn into the house.

He wandered into the living room where Finn was getting comfortable all over again on the sofa (shut up – it was harder than it sounded). He sat next to Finn and glanced up at the TV. A small smile crossed his features as he said, "I haven't watched an Indians game in years."

"What!" Finn asked, genuinely surprised at this information. "Dude, that's just wrong."

Blaine laughed and said, "Yes, well, I've been busy the past few years."

"Doing what?" Finn looked at him curiously.

With a shrug, Blaine admitted, "Lots of things. I had to take dance lessons to join the Warblers, my dad keeps trying to get me to work on cars with him, and now my parents are getting down on me about choosing a college. I mean, I have a year left of high school, I have time."

"That sucks, dude," Finn admitted.

He'd hate if his summer was swamped with things like that. Granted, he kind of wanted to take dance lessons to surprise the glee club once summer ended, but he didn't want to pay for them, and he definitely didn't want his mom to pay for them. "Hey," he said, realization hitting him. "Do you think you could teach _me_ how to dance? I mean, I can, I guess, but I kind of suck at it."

"Sure," Blaine shrugged. "You mean right now?"

"When the game's over," Finn said.

Blaine nodded and watched the game, just as interested in it as Finn, until the ninth inning ended. The Indians lost, but Blaine was content in having watched a game. Finn stood and threw away his empty soda can before asking, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, standing and following Finn through the house. "Where do you want to do this?"

"Outside," Finn said simply. "I don't want to break anything."

Blaine laughed and followed Finn out the patio door and into the backyard. He sent a text message to Kurt letting him know that he'd be in the backyard with Finn before stepping forward. Things were a little awkward and Blaine wasn't totally sure what to teach Finn, but he started with some old routines he remembered. They were simple moves; grapevines, a few random arm movements – things Finn picked up on pretty well, actually.

The sun beat down on them and small beads of sweat gathered on their bodies. Finn's shirt was sticking to his chest, accenting the faint traces of muscles on his abdomen, and Blaine tried to hide the circles of sweat under his arms. "Ugh, it's so hot out," Finn grumbled, pulling his shirt off.

Blaine generally didn't like wandering around shirtless, but the sweat stains on his shirt made him self-conscious and he took his off as well. Finn's pale skin would surely get burned, but Blaine's skin would just get a healthy tan.

They moved on to spins and this time Finn's awkwardness definitely shone through. "No, no, try this," Blaine stepped towards him.

He held out his hand and Finn looked at him funny. "Come on, I don't bite," Blaine shrugged, an amused smile crossing his features.

Finn held out his hand and Blaine grasped it gently. "Now, spin me around, just like if you were dancing with a girl," Blaine instructed.

Concentration crossed Finn's face and he flicked his wrist around, twisting Blaine's wrist in the process. Their hands broke and Blaine clutched at his wrist gingerly. "Sorry, dude," Finn winced. "I told you I suck at dancing."

"No, I'm fine," Blaine insisted, shaking it off. "Just…spin me _slower_ this time, okay?"

They reached out and held hands again, Finn's arm up in the air leading Blaine in a small circle underneath. When Blaine was facing Finn again, he nodded with a smile and said, "Exactly."

Finn smiled brightly and asked, "You mean I did it right!"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "But now, instead of spinning me, spin yourself. Remember the circle your hand moved in with mine, and just…have your hand make that circle while you spin. Make sense?"

It didn't really make sense to Finn, but he had to try, right? "I don't have to hold my hand up in the air, do I?" he asked nervously.

With a light laugh, Blaine shook his head and said, "No, just keep your hands down at your sides."

Finn nodded and concentrated on the idea of what he had to do before he took a deep breath and tried it. Everything kind of happened at once. Finn was spinning and it felt right and his hand was moving where it was supposed to, but that didn't explain why he hit something heavy and felt someone flailing. The next thing he knew, Finn was lying on the ground, Blaine underneath him breathing heavily. They stared at each other for a moment before Finn asked, embarrassed, "I didn't do that right, did I?"

Blaine just started laughing, his shaking body half underneath Finn's tickling the taller boy and causing him to scoot away. He must have looked hurt, because Blaine fought his laughter and sat up saying, "Hey, no, no, it's okay. Really. It was just funny is all."

Finn was frowning and looked over at Blaine, discouraged, "I can't dance. That's all there is to it."

"No, you're wrong," Blaine smiled. "You _can_ dance, you just _can't_ spin. But you can spin other people so it doesn't really matter."

"People just think it's funny when I try to dance, though," Finn sighed. "I'm so sick of it! Just because I'm bad at it doesn't mean everyone else can just laugh and you know…be amused by it. I hate not being able to dance."

"Finn…" Blaine trailed off slowly. "I…I didn't meant to hurt your feelings."

Finn stood from the grass and picked up his shirt before wandering towards the door. Blaine quickly scrambled to pick up his own shirt and rush towards the door. "Finn, wait!" he called after him.

Frustrated, Finn spun around and said, "No, it's fine. I just…I need to accept that I'll never be a good dancer," he shrugged.

"You totally can…" Blaine began.

"No," Finn interrupted, shaking his head. "It'll take some weird voodoo magic or something just for me to not kill someone with my dancing. There's no way I'll be a good dancer and it's okay. That's why I play football – nobody cares how graceful I am."

Blaine laughed a little bit at that. "Just…don't be upset about it, okay?" Blaine asked hopefully, following Finn into the house. "Everyone has _something_ they're not good at."

"Yeah, yeah," Finn rolled his eyes, wandering into the kitchen.

He grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with ice water. Finn offered a glass to Blaine, who took it gratefully. "It's almost three. Where in the world is Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking around.

Finn shrugged, "He's probably caught up with some sale at Gape or something."

"…You mean the GAP?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, that one," Finn laughed.

Blaine shook his head and took a big gulp of water. It was cold and refreshing, and it was nice being inside in the air conditioning. The sun had been nice and warm for a while, but Blaine hated sweating. "You can shower here, you know. That way you don't smell when Kurt gets home," Finn offered.

Panic crossed Blaine's features as he asked, "Wait, I smell bad!"

"Well, not bad," Finn covered quickly. "I mean – you're…you smell like a guy. I mean, good. You smell good. Yeah."

He was stumbling over his words and even more redness covered his already slightly sunburned cheeks. Blaine smirked and nodded, "Okay, yeah, I'll take a shower."

His knowing look freaked Finn out and made him panic a little. Finn led Blaine up to the bathroom he and Kurt shared. Finn gave him a fresh towel and one of his clean tee shirts to wear before turning to leave. The water was running, and Finn was almost worried that Blaine was just going to climb into the shower before the door was shut, but instead Blaine just shouted, "Hey Finn?"

Finn spun around, relived to find Blaine still dressed (well, in his shorts, at least), standing over the bathtub, confused. "Does it always stick?"

"Oh, right," Finn mentally slapped himself for forgetting; the lever always got stuck, so it was hard to switch from tub to shower. He wandered back into the bathroom and wiggled the lever until it popped up and the shower began to spray warm water out. "There you go."

When he stood up, Finn was surprised at how close Blaine was standing to him. Blaine looked serious and his gaze never let Finn's. He could feel Finn's breath on his lips and he wasn't quite sure what he was doing. Finn was wide-eyed and looked a little nervous, but he wasn't shying away. What did it all mean? Kurt made it sound like Finn was still kind of homophobic, but…the events of the day had proved otherwise.

Then Finn started to slowly lean in and Blaine _really_ started to panic. He liked _Kurt_, he was dating _Kurt_, but Finn's eyes were so captivating, Blaine was finding it hard to look away. They were sharing the same air and the steam from the shower wasn't helping matters any. Their skin was sticky and sweaty and when Finn stepped forward and pressed their bodies together, Blaine's breath caught. It was all too much; he couldn't think and _ohgod_ Finn was going to kiss him and he couldn't do that to Kurt.

Blaine's brain was short circuiting though and all he could think about was how nice Finn's body felt pressed against his own, not to mention he smelled so good – sweaty but musky and like a _boy_ and Blaine felt himself giving in. His eyes fluttered shut and Finn's lips ghosted across Blaine's before they were interrupted by a slam downstairs.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice called up the stairs.

Finn backed up like he was on fire and he left the bathroom in a hurry, shutting the door behind him. Blaine stood in the bathroom, absolutely shocked. He heard Finn and Kurt's muffled voices through the door and was surprised at Finn's smooth cover. "He's taking a shower," Finn explained to Kurt. "He was teaching me some dance moves outside and we got kind of sweaty."

"Oh," Kurt said. His eyes raked Finn's body and he said, "You'll want to have Carole grab some aloe lotion on her way home. You're sunburned pretty badly."

Blaine snickered at that and thanked his parents for giving him skin that tanned instead of burned. He climbed into the shower and thanked the gods above for giving him such a wonderful boyfriend. Blaine was never really that good with temptation, and he couldn't even _imagine_ what would have happened if he'd kissed Finn.

Sure, Finn was a good looking guy, but cheating on your boyfriend with your boyfriend's step-brother was just _messed up_.


End file.
